Brownies
by elphiefanatic
Summary: Randomness I wrote when I was bored. It pretty much sucks, but whatever.


**A/N: HI! This was based off of my own Pixi Stick experience. I was at a skating place where you could get a Pixi Stick for a cent each and I loooooove Pixi Stick... haha, anyway, the drive back was very long for everyone around me.**

* * *

Joanne wearily pushed open the door, her arms full of groceries.

"Maureen, baby, I'm home!" she called. The brunette grabbed a bag from her.

"No need to yell; I've been down here all day."

"Doing what?" Joanne asked. Maureen smiled devilishly, and Joanne paled. "Maur, what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing! I'm totally innocent!" Joanne raised her eyebrows. "This time," Maureen added. She licked the wooden spoon in her hands, tasting the sugary chocolate. "Oh my God, you know what would be a totally amazing idea? We could invite all the bohos over and we can eat these brownies I made! That's what I've been doing all day. I invited Mark over and he helped me, but no one else knows. And Mimi has been begging us to have a big party - we haven't had one ever since we got engaged, can you believe it? I mean, we've - I've gone to tons of parties, but we haven't had one ourselves and it would be so cool! Plus, Angel and Mimi want to give me a makeover, and Roger wants to talk to you, and Mark needs some new clips for his documentary. OMG, he got the cutest video of this puppy the other day! I sooooooooooooooo want a puppy, they are adorable! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease can we have a party, Pookie, pretty pretty please with... with brownies on top!"

"Okay, okay, fine, Honeybear, we can have a party!" Joanne laughed as Maureen's eyes got huge. Maureen jumped about six feet in the air.

"! I love you so much, Pookie! Okay, I have to go call Mark and Roger... Mimi's probably with him... and Angel and Collins, they're probably together... and I wanna pull a prank on Benny, so let's invite him and Allison!"

"Benny broke up with Allison a week ago," Joanne informed her.

"Darn it, she was so easy to fool!"

"Just how much sugar did you have, Honeybear?"

"Well, I just had, like, a fingerful, but it was really yummy, so I ended up having, like, half the bowl of brownie mix, and Mark bought me, like, 18 packs of Pixi Sticks, and they are, like, the most amazing things I have ever had, and so, I'm going to ask him to bring some tonight."

"I don't think you should ask him for more, Mo, you'll get a really big sugar rush and then you'll crash. You're crazy enough when you're normal - for you, that is. I really don't want to imagine you drunk and sugar rushing."

"But, Joey, I neeeeeeeeed it!"

"No, you don't. Now, give me the spoon and go make your calls."

"Sir, yes, sir!" giggled Maureen, handing her Pookie the spoon and snatching the bowl. Joanne shook her head and Maureen gave her a chocolatey kiss. She sashayed over to their bedroom and pulled out her cell phone, dialling Mark's number, running her finger around the rim of the bowl and sucking it softly.

"_SPEEEEAK_."intoned Mark and Roger.

"Hey. Marky, it's me. Maureen. I-"

"Hey, Mo!"

"It's the Marker!" Maureen shouted.

"Ow, God, Mo!"

"Sorry, Marker," Maureen giggled. "Okay, so Jo and I are having this party, and it's going to be amazing, and it'll be after my protest, at the Life, and then we'll head back to Jo and my place."

"Okay..." Mark paused. "No mooing this time, right?"

"No guarantees. Just bring more Pixi Sticks, okay?"

"I don't think you need more..."

"You are just like Jo. You should have been dating her instead of me. Marky, I need you to call the rest of the bohos. I have to call Benny and Muffy."

"Why are you calling Benny and... never mind."

"Can we have another funeral for Bohemia? Ooooooooooh that was fun! To handcrafted beers made in local breweries, to yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese, to leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo, to huevos rancheros, and Maya Angelou! Emotion, devotion, to causing a comotion, creation, vacation-"

Mark grumbled his line and Maureen kept singing.

"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new! To Sontag, to Sondheim, to anything taboo, Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage! Lenny Bruce! Langston Hughes! To the stage! To Uta! To Buddha! Pablo Neruda too! Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em!"

"Maureen, no. We'll get kicked out!"

"So? Whatever. For you, you'd understand best if you considered it like a rerun."

"We kissed that night."

"Just call them and bring the freaking Pixi Sticks and maybe I'll kiss you again, Marky!"

"I was going to call anyways." Maureen smirked.

"Bye, Marky." Maureen hung up and left a message for Benny and Allison. Now she just had to get dressed and do her hair. She parted her hair like she did after her infamous 'Moo With Me' protest and searched through her wardrobe until she found the outfit she wore to Mark's Buzzline meeting - an off-the-shoulder t-shirt, a belt, and dark pants. She applied a touch of makeup and pouted in the mirror.

"Pookie!" she called.

"What, babe?"

"Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing." Joanne said.

"You aren't even here!"

Joanne appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, look at that, Mo, I was right!"

"Thank you, Pookie."

* * *

The protest went smoothly, and Maureen was soon experiencing deja vu when the manager wanted them to leave. Only this time, instead of Angel flashing him some cash, Maureen leaned over to whisper in his ear, tossing her hair. The manager ushered them in and Maureen helped Angel and Collins shove some tables together, taking her seat next to Joanne. Allison and Benny pulled up seats at the end of the table so that Benny was between Mark and Allison and Allison sat next to Maureen, her blonde hair similar to Maureen's brown curls, only Allison's curls had a small braid.

"Hey, Allie!" Maureen hugged Allison. "I missed you, girl! Where you been?"

"Here and there. I had a big audition yesterday for Wicked. I'm Galinda."

"No way! I'm going to be Elphaba! OMG, the bohos would be a great cast! Mark could be Boq, Mimi could be Nessa, Collins would be Fiyero, ummmm, what would Jo be?"

"I don't know... she acts sort of like an Elphaba minus the Fiyero aspect."

"Okay, she could be my understudy. Benny would be Collins' understudy. Angel could be a Nessa or something... I don't know. I'm an actress, not a casting director."

Allison laughed.

"Mo, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know... whatever you're having."

"To drink?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay, beer, then."

"Thank you, Pookie." Maureen paused. "Oh my God! I realized it's New Year's Eve!" Maureen shouted

"So?" Mark asked.

"At midnight, we have to kiss!"

* * *

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." Maureen shouted.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Everyone finished with her. Maureen leaned in to kiss Joanne, Angel and Collins kissed tenderly, Roger kissed Mimi, and Benny looked at Allison before shrugging and kissing her. Mark looked around at the couples, his face reddening. He pushed up his glasses and rewrapped his scarf. Allison pulled away from her kiss with Benny - everyone could see in their eyes, they felt nothing. She walked over to Mark and tentatively kissed looked up before kissing her back.

It turns out it was Benny who was destined to be alone.

* * *

**Please review! Pretty please with brownies and Pixi Sticks and Maureen on top!**

**Reviewers get Mo's secret stash of brownie mix!**


End file.
